Kidsongs (Amathist1998 Style)
Amahist1998's Tv Show-spoof of "Kidsongs" Cast *Childrens - Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Pinocchio, Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully), DJ Walters (Monster House), Chowder (Monster House), Jenny Bennett (Monster House), Andy Davis (Toy Story), Bonnie and Young Molly (Toy Story 3), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Baby Mario (Mario), Baby Luigi (Mario), Baby Peach (Mario), Baby Daisy (Mario), Baby Rosalina (Mario), Baby Wario (Mario), Baby Waluigi (Mario), Spot (The Good Dinosaur), Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry The Movie), Hero Boy (The Polar Express), Hero Girl (The Polar Express), Billy the Aloney Boy (The Polar Express), Jason Conard (3-2-1 Penguins!), Michelle Conard (3-2-1 Penguins!), Dennis (Hotel Transysylvania), Charlie Brown (Peanuts), Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts), Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts), Sally Brown (Peanuts), Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) and The Pigtailed Girl (Peanuts) *Kids - Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z), Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), Berserk (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brat (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brute (Powerpuff Girls Z), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Russell (Up), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), John Darling (Peter Pan), Michael Darling (Peter Pan), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Riley Andersen (Inside Out), Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion), Sophie (The BFG), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2), Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales), Laura the Carrot (VeggieTales), Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland), Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Bolt), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Adults - Rapanzel (Tangled), Flynn Rider (Tangled), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to The New World), Thomas (Pocahontas), Ben and Lon (Pocahontas), Pocahontas, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Phoebus (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Quasimodo (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Esmeralda (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Roger (101 Dalmatians), Antia (101 Dalmatians), Prince Charming (Cinderella), Cinderella, Li Shang (Mulan), Fa Li (Mulan), Mulan, Shrek, Princess Fiona (Shrek), Geppetto (Pinocchio), Mrs.Tweed (The Fox and the Hound), Tarzan, Jane (Tarzan), Hercules, Magera (Hercules), Prince Derek (The Swan Princess), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), Moana, Maui (Moana), Anastasia, Dimiti (Annstasia), Prince (Snow Write and the Seven Dwarfs), Snow Write (Snow Write and the Seven Dwarfs), Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), Airstid (How to Train Your Dragon), Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Teenagers - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6), Fred (Big Hero 6), Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6), Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Prince Sirius (Sea Prince and the Fire Child), Princess Malta (Sea Prince and the Fire Child), Lady Amalthea (The Last Unicorn), Prince Lir (The Last Unicorn), Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice), Larn (Fire & Ice), Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid), Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie), Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie), Mario, Luigi (Mario), Princess Peach (Mario), Princess Daisy (Mario), Princess Rosalina (Mario), Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Thumbelina, Wallace (Wallace and Gromit), Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit), Taran (The Back Cauldron), Princess Eilowny (The Black Cauldron), Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) Miguel (The Road to El Dorado), Chel (The Road to El Dorado), Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs), Sam Sparks (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs), Kristoff (Frozen), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Dracula (Holet Transylvania), Mavis (Hotel Transysylvania), Mowgli and Ranja's Father (The Jungle Book 2), Shanti's Mother (The Jungle Book 2), Massua (The Jungle Book 2), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), Elastigirl (The Incredibles), George Jetson (The Jetsons), Jane Jetson (The Jetsons), Wreck-It Ralph, Merida (Brave), Prince (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), Marie (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales), Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales), Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales), Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales), Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales), Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales), Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales), Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales), Ash Ketchum (Pokémon), Misty (Pokémon), May (Pokémon), Dawn (Pokemon), Iris (Pokémon), Serena (Pokemon), Brock (Pokémon), Tracy (Pokémon), Clemont (Pokémon), Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo), Daplne Blake (Scooby-Doo), Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo), Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo), Mrs. Davis (Toy Story), Woody (Toy Story), Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Bo Peep (Toy Story), Jessie (Toy Story 2), Barbie (Toy Story 3), Ken (Toy Story 3), Gabby Gabby (Toy Story 4) and Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) *Mike - Dog (WordWorld) *Billy Biggle - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Ruby Biggle - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; 1998) *Freckles Biggle - Nikko (Little Brother, Big Trouble) Category:Amathist1998 Category:Kidsongs spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs